1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, and more particularly to the single-chip twin light source light emitting device capable of emitting two light sources simultaneously by using a single-chip structure and emitting lights from both sides to achieve a full-angle light emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is a light emitting device made of a semiconductor material, and the principle of its light emission mainly resides on a P-N junction of an LED chip, a p-type semiconductor at an end of the LED chip for providing holes, and a n-type semiconductor at the other end of the LED chip for providing electrons, such that when a current passes through the LED chip, the electrons in a conduction band are combined with the holes in a valence band to release extra energy in form of photons.
Due to the factor of the light emission characteristics of the conventional LED chip, the LED chip cannot provide 360-degree full-angle light emission as the fluorescent tubes do, so that the application and design of the LED chip are limited. In general, the LED chip comes with a single-sided light emitting structure, and the light emitting angle can be up to 180 degrees, and the LED chip can emit a light uniformly from a light emitting surface to the outside. To emit light at different angles, the LED chip requires different packaging technologies such as packaging an optical lens into the LED chip or installing the LED chip on a substrate with a multi-faceted structure, so that the LED chip can emit the lights at different light emitting angles.
However, the optical design or packaging process of the LED chip simply increasing the light emitting angle of the LED chip incur greater manufacturing time, manpower and cost. Therefore, it is an urgent and important issue for related manufacturers to design and develop a single-chip twin light source light emitting device to provide a 360-degree light source and reduce the overall manufacturing time and cost of the LED chip manufacturing process.